Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to rapid, accurate and fully automated system and method to estimate patient-specific radiation doses from computed tomography scans.
Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Although Computed Tomography (CT) is a widely used imaging technique, CT radiation dose is a growing public health concern. Current dose reporting metrics such as the Computed Tomography Dose Index (CTDI) or Dose-Length Product (DLP) are measured using a uniform acrylic cylinder and represent dose to the cylinder, rather than dose to the actual patient. Thus, these dose monitoring metrics are not a good indication of the dose amount to the organs of an actual patient.